Final Battle: Heading Towards Tomorrow!
Final Battle: Heading Towards Tomorrow! is a final episode from Super Smash Strongest Battle. Plot After Team Weird are celebrating their victory, Team Legendary Super Stars ran back to help Team Weird, Doma, Kamata, Bujin Gaim, Gold Drive, Gyabler, Zamigo, Super Alien Hipporito and others are returned by Dr. Galaga, President Galeem and President Dharkon and they get their revenge. Will the Main 10 Protagonists succeed to save the universe? Continuity and Placement Transcript :(Episode begins with the other Titans) :Beast Boy: Okay. Now that Robin is still at Metal 4. So, what would we wanna do? :Cyborg: Anybody up for some... shenanigans? :Starfire: Wait a minute. Didn't we already did the shenanigans like last time? :Cyborg: Yeah. But, this time we'll do some shenanigans in Canterlot High! :Beast Boy: Shenanigans in Canterlot High! This is where Raven and her friends are. :Bumblebee: Well, let's go. :(Shenanigans plays) :Singer ::Hey, no stoppin' them shenanigans ::Love getting into shenanigans! ::All up in them shenanigans ::Shenanigans! ::She-na-na-na-na-nanigans, shenanigans! ::(Shenanigans!) :(The song continues with the other Titans doing mischief in Canterlot High) :Cyborg: Hey, Aiden. We left a surprise for you. :Aiden Call: Really? I'm gonna go check and- Hey, what the-!? screams :Singer ::Hey, no stopping the shenanigans! ::Love getting into shenanigans! ::All up in them shenanigans ::Shenanigans! ::Shenanigans, shenanigans, shena-na-na-na-na-na-nanigans! :(Song ends with Aiden Call being injured by the other Titans) :Aiden Call: groaning faints :Cyborg: Let's take some time-off from the shenanigans. :Beast Boy: Yep. :Starfire: Okay. :Bumblebee: Sure. Let's head back to Raven. But, at least we did to that guy, Aiden Call. :Cyborg: Yeah, that too. Titans, to Canterlot High! :(Opening Scene) :Narrator: Super Smash Bros. The series began in 1999 on the Nintendo 64 and it took the world by storm. Now, the Reiwa Period has started, team of heroes will take the title "strongest" in order to fulfill their wishes. :AllSpark Pictures and Universal Studios Presents :In Association with Nintendo Entertainment and Toei :( plays) :5-Week Continuous Special Super Smash Strongest Battle!! :Starring... ::Charles Martinet as Mario ::Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog ::Joel Haley Osmont as Sora ::Eva Tavares as Blueberry Cake ::Paula Berry as Cherry Crash ::J.G. Quintel as Mordecai ::Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows ::William Shewfelt as Brody Romero ::Tony Moras as Ian ::Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz ::With Peyton List as Ritla ::Benedict Cumberbatch as Zerowing ::Andrew Francis as Dr. Galaga ::And William Shatner as Darkspine Magma Dragoon :Producers by J.G. Quintel and Meghan McCarthy :Songs by Project. R, Rider Chips, Kamen Rider Girls, Peter Rida Michail and Dillon Francis :Story Based on , , My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part :Final Battle: Heading Towards Tomorrow! :(At Canterlot High School gym) :(Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Bumblebee arrives with some Hot Dogs, Burgers, Burritos, Shrimps and Prime Ribs) :Raven: Oh hey, guys, you made it. You've brought Hot Dogs, Burgers, Burritos, Shrimps and Prime Ribs to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Beast Boy: That's right, Raven. We've brought Hot Dogs, Burgers, Burritos, Shrimps and Prime Ribs to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Raven: That's amazing. :Cyborg: We know right. :Darwin Watterson: Say, Beast Boy, didn't you and the Titans sing about shrimps and prime rib? :Beast Boy: Why, yes, Darwin, we did sing Shrimps and Prime Rib. :Darwin Watterson: That's right. It's this because you can not eat shrimps and prime rib? :Beast Boy: Yeah. Does the prime rib has meat on it? :Darwin Watterson: Yes. :Beast Boy: Oh, my goodness, Darwin. You're right. I totally didn't think about that. I can not eat shrimps and prime rib. :Darwin Watterson: Really? :Beast Boy: Yes. :Darwin Watterson: How about a salad? It's green. That's because you're a vegetarian. :Beast Boy: You're right. Maybe I should eat a salad. Thanks, Darwin. :Darwin Watterson: You're welcome. :Beast Boy: Well, I got a picture to show you, Darwin. :(Beast Boy shows Darwin Watterson a picture of him and Brain Soldier are having Shrimps and Prime Rib) :Darwin Watterson: It's that you and Brain Soldier are having a Shrimps and Prime Rib? :Beast Boy: Why, yes, Darwin, we are. :Darwin Watterson: Oh. Didn't you use to eat meat once? :Beast Boy: Why, yes I did. I have a picture to show you. :(Beast Boy shows Darwin Watterson a picture him eating hot dogs) :Darwin Watterson: Was that you eating hot dogs? :Beast Boy: Yep. :Darwin Watterson: Maybe it's a bad idea to eat meat. Because, your vegeterian. :Beast Boy: Way ahead of you, Darwin. :(Team Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Sonic arrives with some Pizzas, Pretzels, Sausages, Double Cheeseburgers, Bananas, Water Bottles, Noodles and Chocolate Donuts) :Classic Vector the Crocodile: Oh hey, Team Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Sonic, you've brought some Pizzas, Pretzels, Sausages, Double Cheeseburgers, Bananas, Water Bottles, Noodles and Chocolate Donuts to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Rabbid Classic Vector: Why yes we are, Classic Vector. We've brought some Pizzas, Pretzels, Sausages, Double Cheeseburgers, Bananas, Water Bottles, Noodles and Chocolate Donuts for Lily Pad's birthday party. :Classic Charmy Bee: Alright! :(Scene cuts to Dr. Q*bert was walking) :Dr. Q*bert: (thinking) Orthoc! Where are you! :(Blast sound) :Another Diend: Hey, where are you going. Neohi. :Dr. Q*bert: Guh! You knows my real name?! :Another Diend: My sister tell me. :Another Kiva: Hello Neohi. :Dr. Q*bert: You son of a bitch! :Blood Kurumi Lockseed: Blood Kurumi! :Sengoku Driver: Lock On! (Guitar riff) Blood Kurumi Arms: Evil Knuckle Man! (Three count bell ring with a cheering crowd) :(Dr. Q*bert transforms into Kamen Rider Bujin Knuckle) :(Kamen Rider Bujin Knuckle, Another Kiva and Another Diend are fighting each other) :(Scene cuts to Team Legendary Super Stars, Kamen Rider Drive, Garden Grove and allies) :Sora: Well, we're the first runner-ups in the tournament. But, all we can do is to help Mario, Sonic, Mordecai and Others. :Kamen Rider Drive: You're right, Sora. We have to help them. :(Garden Grove sees Kamata, Insect Gamma, Castle Hard Smash, Owl Hard Smash, Stag Hard Smash, Dragonfly Amazon, Bujin Gaim, Gold Drive, Suzumebachi, Gyabler, Zamigo, Rirus Lippig, Evil Sorceress Vor, Queen Shuriki, Oni and Super Alien Hipporito) :Garden Grove: Uh... Uh, guys? :(Team Legendary Super Stars, Luigi, Blaze, Team Oddball, Daigo, Amy, Emu, Kiriya, Kuroto, Loud Siblings, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Sid, Humane Seven, Shadowbolts, Baton Switch, Garden Grove, Noah, Jake, Emma, Axel (Power Players), Zerowing, Fugitoid and Gawayne sees Kamata, Insect Gamma, Castle Hard Smash, Owl Hard Smash, Stag Hard Smash, Dragonfly Amazon, Bujin Gaim, Gold Drive, Suzumebachi, Gyabler, Zamigo, Rirus Lippig, Evil Sorceress Vor, Queen Shuriki, Oni and Super Alien Hipporito as Ban, Eiji, Gentaro, Team Oddball, Luka, Geki, Kai, Kouta, Takatora, Go, Chase, Heart, Brain, Takeru, Makoto, Emu, Hiiro, Taiga, Poppy, Parado, Kyurangers, Another Hiiro, Reiwa Kamen Riders (know as Team Zero-One), Beast Morphers Orange, Sheriff Mao Mao, Badgerclops, Adorabat and Ryusoulgers arrived) :Lori Loud: Is this a good thing or a bad thing? :Jake Holling: Yeah, it's actually a bad thing, Lori. :(Team Legendary Super Stars and allies sees Kamen Rider Bujin Knuckle defeated by Another Kiva and Another Diend) :(Dr. Galaga, Darkspine Magma Dragoon and Doma arrives) :Dr. Galaga: Looks like you're no longer needed, Neohi. :Team Legendary Super Stars and Garden Grove: "Neohi?!" :Luna Loud: Who's Neohi? :Takatora Kueshima: He's an extra-terrestrial human race known as Takos from Planet Tako! :Doma: Master, make me fused with the DNA of Shadow Mario, Metal Sonic and Freiza to become MagaMaga-Arch Belial! :Dr. Galaga: evilly As you wish, Doma. :Lincoln Loud, Lori Loud and Luna Loud: "MagaMaga―" :Team Legendary Super Stars, Baton Switch, Garden Grove, Axel (Power Players), Ronnie Anne, Sid Chang, Bobby Santiago and Zerowing: "Arch Belial?!" :Tanjiro Kamado: Doma! Why are you do here?! You were killed by Inosuke and Kanao, right? :Doma: Yes, they killed me! Now to have revenge on you by destroying you along with your new friends! Fusion Rise!!! :(Doma, Shadow Mario, Metal Sonic and Frieza are fusing into MagaMaga-Arch Belial with their DNA) :Riser: MagaMaga-Arch Belial! :MagaMaga-Arch Belial: laughing :Cherry Crash: Alright this ends now, Doma! :Magamaga Arch-Belial: There is no Doma. Only MagaMaga-Arch Belial! :Sora: This doesn't look good. :Blueberry Cake: Then we better find Mario, Sonic, Mordecai and the others! :Luigi, Blaze the Cat, Cherry Crash, Sora and Garden Grove: Right! :Sora: Sour Sweet, your sister and your friends are us! :Sour Sweet: We're on it, Sora! :(Scene cuts to Mario, Sonic and Team Weird) :Mordecai: What?! Dr. Q*bert is Alien Takos? :Mario: Yeah. And his name is Neohi. :Mordecai: Where is he from before all of this happened? :Sonic the Hedgehog: He's from Planet Tako. :Ian: Planet Tako? :Mario: Planet Tako is a homeworld planet in the Hachibungi System which the people of Alien Takos are kindly. :Sonic the Hedgehog: We better rescue Gia and fast! :Mario: Right. But, first we gotta save Lord Drakkend from- :(Explosion) :(Mario, Sonic and Team Weird sees Lord Drakkend defeated by Darkspine Magma Dragoon clones) :Lord Drakkend: grunts :Sonic the Hedgehog: Lord Drakkend! :Mordecai: What have they done to you? :Lord Drakkend: It doesn't matter what they've done to me. We don't have much time. Troy, you need to find my younger self before it's too late! :Troy Burrows: Right. Where is Darkspine Magma Dragoon? :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Troy Burrows Behind you! :(Darkspine Magma Dragoon, Mario, Sonic and Team Weird are fighting each other, but he threw them to the side) :(Dark Mega Ranger arrives) :Troy Burrows: You! :Dark Mega Ranger: Surprised, aren't you? :Sonic the Hedgehog: Dr. Galaga sent you? :Dark Mega Ranger: Precisely. Now, all I need is to exterminate you all. :Ryu, Chun-Li, Beast Morphers Rangers and Legendary Rangers: Ninja Reveal! :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Huh? What?! :Jason Lee Scott: You must be Darkspine Magma Dragoon. :Tommy Oliver: X told us about you. You're formerly known as Magma Dragoon, one of Sigma's baddies. And now, you're in for a big surprise! :Jason Lee Scott and Tommy Oliver: It's Morphin' Time! :Jason Lee Scott: Tyrannosaurus! Red Ranger Power! :Tommy Oliver: Dragonzord! Green Ranger Power! :Scott Truman: RPM! Get in Gear! :Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power, ha! :Orion: Super Mega Mode! :Ryu: Crimson Hawk! :Chun-Li: Azure Crane! :Beast Morphers Rangers: Activate Beast Power! :(Jason Lee Scott, Tommy Oliver, Scott Truman, Antonio Garcia, Orion, Ryu, Chun-Li, Devon Daniels, Ravi Shaw, Zoey Reeves, Nate Silva and Steel transform into Red Ranger, Green Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Red, Gold Samurai Ranger, Super Megaforce Silver, Ryu Ranger, Chun-Li Ranger and Beast Morphers Rangers) :Green Ranger: Leave these guys to us, Troy! :Troy Burrows: We're counting on you! :(Mario, Sonic and Team Weird ran to find and rescue Gia) :(Scene cuts to Zion "Pikachu18", Captain Planet, Aria Blaze, Team RWBY, Kamen Rider Nexus, Erza Scarlet, Leatherhead, Bebop and Rocksteady dealing with Luxu/Xigbar, Lost Stalk, Celenike's Guardians and Hard Guardians) :(Then, a mysterious Beast Morphers Ranger appeared out of nowhere) :Bebop: Whoa! Who is that? :Leatherhead: A new Beast Morphers Ranger? :Rocksteady: Here in Metal 4? :Beast Morphers Orange: No time for my introduction. Now's the time for me to fight alongside with you! :Lost Stalk: I don't who are you or where you came from. But, you'll be defeated! Get him! :(Scene cuts to Team Legendary Super Stars, Baton Switch, Garden Grove, Luigi, Blaze the Cat and Shadowbolts are running to find Mario, Sonic and Team Weird) :Sora: Mario, Sonic, Mordecai, guys! :Mario: Hmm? :Sonic the Hedgehog: Sora, everyone! :Blueberry Cake: We found you guys. But, we have a huge problem. The psycho guy named Doma has the Empty Bottle that contains the DNA of Shadow Mario, Metal Sonic and Frieza! :Sonic the Hedgehog: Doma did that?! What're you guys running away from? :(Suddenly, Evil Sorceress Vor, Queen Shuriki, Super Alien Hipporito, Bujin Gaim and Gold Drive appeared attacking the Main 10 Protagonists and their allies) :Cherry Crash: From those guys! :Super Alien Hipporito: It seems that we've been revived by the effects of Dark Equestrian magic and it's all thanks to efforts of Dr. Galaga and Ritla. :The Main 10 Protagonists, Shadowbolt Five, Garden Grove, Baton Switch, Luigi and Blaze the Cat: What?! :(Lord Draven arrived) :Lord Draven: Of course, they did and look what me and Ultron-Sigma did! :(Lord Draven and Ultron-Sigma pushed Gia Moran and Ritla) :Troy Burrows: Gia? :Blueberry Cake: Ritla?! :(Sora sees Evil Sorceress Vor and Queen Shuriki) :Sora: Vor and Shuriki?! :Cherry Crash: You know them, Sora? :Sora: Yep. But, I did mention that I was friends with Princess Sofia and Princess Elena. Before she became the Protector of the EverRealm. :Mordecai: "Princess Sofia"? :Sonic the Hedgehog: "Princess Elena"? "Protector of EverRealm"? You really recognize them? :Sora: Yeah, I did. Just like Sonata was friends with you and Rigby, Mordecai. :Mordecai: Yeah, that too. :(Flashback appears) :(Sora arrives to World of Sofia the First/Elena of Avalor) :Sora: Okay. Now to find Princess Sofia and Princess Elena. But, no Heartless, still no Xigbar and no Dark Equestria magic. Oh, well. I'm pretty sure things couldn't get much worse. :(Sora sees the Armada Gunships invading the Kingdom of Enchantia) :Sora: Except for Emperor Mavro's forces! [summons Kingdom Key] :(Princess Elena arrives) :Princess Elena: You need some help, Sora? :Sora: Sure thing, Elena. :Princess Elena: So, you were sent by King Mickey? :Sora: Yeah. He told me to see you and Princess Sofia. :(Sora and Elena sees an army of XBrogs and Bruisers led by Vrak) :Princess Elena: Who's that? :Sora: That is Prince Vrak, son of Emperor Mavro and brother of Prince Vekar. And those things are XBorgs and Bruisers. :Princess Elena: Right! Trivia * Debut of Another Ghost Heisei Damashii, Another Zi-O DecadeArmor, Another Ryusoulger, Another Tanjiro, Another Shinra, Another Zero-One, Magamaga-Arch Belial and Kamen Rider Shinobu (MetsubouJinrai.Net). * Debut of Zi-O RyusoulgerArmor, Zi-O TanjiroArmor, Zi-O NezukoArmor, Geiz ShinraArmor, Geiz TamakiArmor, Zi-O Cross-ZBuildArmor and Zi-O Zero-OneArmor. * It is revealed that Chip Plankton II is a part-time employee at the Chum Bucket. * Dr. Q*bert was defeated by President Dharkon, with his Sengoku Driver Proto-Type-J and Red Kurumi Lockseed stolen to Doma become transformation. * Doma fused Shadow Mario, Metal Sonic and Frieza's DNA to become MagaMaga-Arch Belial. * It is revealed that Dr. Q*bert's real name is Neohi, an extra-terrestrial human race Alien Takos from Planet Tako. * It is revealed that Sora was friends with Princess Sofia and Princess Elena. * It is revealed that Neohi (known as Dr. Q*bert) talks to Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Blaze and allies about Dr. Galaga is from the Hachibungi System Karo Orthoc, he is Neohi's best friend, Ikargen's younger brother and Madakko's boyfriend. * Dr. Galaga created HumaGear Shinobu (like Shinobu Kochō). * HumaGear Shinobu steals the Slashing Shinobi Progrise Key and transforms into Kamen Rider Shinobu with MetsubouJinrai Force Riser. * Killbus has possessed White Woz. * Killbus' return and he become heroic. * Kyōjurō Rengoku, Muichirō Tokitō, Shinobu Kochō and Kanae Kochō imitations made by Killbus. * Kamen Rider Incisor Survive Mode running so slowly. * Shinra Kusakabe, Tanjiro Kamado and Senku Ishigami using Cross-Z Magma, Grease Blizzard and Prime Rogue Ridewatch to transformation into Kamen Rider Cross-Z, Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard and Kamen Rider Prime Rogue. * Mario and Sonic transformation into Kamen Rider Build Cross-ZBuild Form to fight Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O/Another Build Genius. * Death of Dr. Galaga, Habro Magia, Black Cherry Crash and Nether Guardian Herobrine. * Another Hiiro says goodbye and disappears. * Regressa, Zion "Pikachu18" and Nether Guardian Herobrine loves salty coffee. * Sento Kiryu uses Blank Ridewatch and Rider Evolbottle to revive Nether Guardian Herobrine. * Debut of youngest brother of Minecraft Guardian Notch and Nether Guardian Herobrine (Nether Hacker Wither), wife of Nether Guardian Herobrine (Nether Guardian Regius) and King of Nightmare Forest Exetior. * Debut of Ex-Aid Monster Hunter World Gamer, Build New World, Cross-ZBuild Vol Form, Fake Zi-O GroundainArmor, Tsukuyomi BustersTrinity, WozEvol Dragon (Weegee Army), WozEvol Rabbit (Weegee Army), WozEvol Black Hole (Weegee Army), Zero-One Sparking Giraffe, Vulcan Banishing Horned and Valkyrie Accelerating Gazelle. * It is revealed that Beast Boy can not eat Shrimps and Prime Rib because he's a vegetarian. * The Dazzlings meets their pony counterparts for the first time. Gallery Maxresdefault4.jpg|Hot Dogs Ttg180.png|Burgers and Burritos Shrimps and Prime Rib.jpg|Shrimps and Prime Rib Beast Boy is eating Hot Dogs.jpg|Beast Boy shows Darwin Watterson a picture him eating hot dogs They are having some food.jpg|Pizzas Mini-Rabbids are celebrating.jpg|Pretzels and Sausages 20191007 100658.jpg|Double Cheeseburgers Rabbid is wearing a sausage on his face.jpg|Bananas, Water Bottles and Noodles The_Chocolate_Donuts.jpg|Chocolate Donuts Screen Shot 2016-10-18 at 6.04.27 PM.png|Beast Boy shows Darwin Watterson a picture of him and Brain Soldier are having Shrimps and Prime Rib Chip adult.png|Chip Plankton II Fanmade build cross zbuild form ridewatch by zeronatt1233 dcot65l.png|Cross-ZBuild Ridewatch Cross z magma ridewatch by zeronatt1233 dcx51x0.png|Shinra's Cross-Z Magma Ridewatch Grease blizzard ridewatch by zeronatt1233 dcwduzj.png|Tanjiro's Grease Blizzard Ridewatch Fanmade prime rogue ridewatch by zeronatt1233 dcsuwoh.png|Senku's Prime Rogue Ridewatch 20191013_163210.jpg|Shinra, Tanjiro and Senku as Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma, Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard and Kamen Rider Prime Rogue PhotoCollage 1570607284056.jpg|Mario and Sonic as Kamen Rider Build Cross-ZBuild Form Dd7p9az-f8442fa2-a44d-4123-bcf0-e9548228f23c.png|Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuild Vol Form Dd9iva2-5d3cef51-c710-4e45-8503-c6c788369aa7.png|Monster Hunter World Gashat 72fb7daeb6aa42327f23878661cec8b5.png|Another Zi-O DecadeArmor 18c955b31f679ad34b67a9ec3bee4d8b.png|Another Ghost Heisei Damashii Dd9hc9c-9a2866ec-27e4-4715-8c80-693f9e2d7f67.png|Fake Zi-O's Groundain Ridewatch Evol rabbit miridewatch by spectrayt dd81xpa-fullview.png|Evol Rabbit Miridewatch Evol dragon miridewatch by spectrayt dd81r1w-fullview.png|Evol Dragon Miridewatch Evol blackhole miridewatch by spectrayt dd8163p-fullview.png|Evol Black Hole Miridewatch Busters trinity by spectrayt ddi4ihx-fullview.png|BustersTrinity Ridewatch Item2 image.png|Sparking Giraffe Progrise Key KR01 Rushing Cheetah Form.png|Kamen Rider Zero-One Sparking Giraffe EGKWBHSUwAEwaA6.jpg|Kamen Rider Vulcan Banishing Horned EGGcGN2UwAAkGrC.jpg|Kamen Rider Valkyrie Accelerating Gazelle KRZiO-Another_Ryuki_Ridewatch.png|Darkspine Magma Dragoon's Another Ryuki Watch (Mirror World version) EGhOIdNUUAAqtmt.jpg|Blank Watch EGhOIrkU8AEjfcA.jpg|Blank Watch is turning into something Kamen Rider Killbus is holding Last Pandora Panel White (Adapter form).jpg|Sento Kiriyu is gonna use that Last Pandora Panel White (Adapter form) to put that in the microwave to become New World Fullbottle New world fullbottle by mr memerald dd3li3q-pre.jpg|New World Fullbottle Gokai-redgold.png|Super Mega Red Gold Mode ScissorsSurvive.jpg|Kamen Rider Incisor Survive Mode Proo-pinkdefender.jpg|Pink Overdrive Ranger Defender Vest Lego mantis zecter by kamenriderpegasus-d938qzp.png|Mantis Zecter Deluxe Astro Galactic Megazord- Megaship Mode front .JPG.jpg|Astro Galactic Megaship Ddfijyq-d11280bb-dcaa-479d-aa0c-befcc330d73b.png|Regulas Ridewatch Zoe and Junior.jpg|Zoe shows Peter Quill a picture of her holding Junior Gassman Alice and Zoe.jpg|Zoe shows Peter Quill a picture of Alice and her SpongeBob is holding the Weenie Patties.jpg|SpongeBob shows Unified Heroes a picture of him holding the Weenie Patties SpongeBob You're Fired 275.png|SpongeBob shows Unified Heroes a picture of Pizza Pete holding the Pizza Patty SpongeBob and Taco Sombrero.jpg|SpongeBob shows Unified Heroes a picture of him holding the Burrito Patty 798.png|SpongeBob shows Unified Heroes a picture of him got threw a Noodle Patty on his face by Noodleman Flappy Patty.jpg|SpongeBob shows Unified Heroes a picture of Harold "Bill" Reginald holding the Flappy Patty Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1992.jpg|Supergirl shows Robin a picture of them are being mind control by Slade Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 17.35.50.png|Princess Amethyst shows Robin a picture of them are being mind control by Trigon Adagio Dazzle pony ID.png|Adagio Dazzle (Pony) Aria Blaze pony ID.png|Aria Blaze (Pony) Sonata Dusk pony ID.png|Sonata Dusk (Pony) Clarence K9.jpg|Proto R.I.C. 9 Command Center basement tunnel in Hogday Afternoon.jpg 10 Command Center basement tunnel in Hogday Afternoon.jpg Zak is working on something.jpg|Zak shows Unified Heroes a picture of him working on something Zak is holding a helmet.jpg|Zak shows Unified Heroes a picture of him holding a helmet 11 Command Center basement tunnel in Hogday Afternoon.jpg 12 Command Center basement tunnel in Hogday Afternoon.jpg 13 Command Center basement tunnel in Hogday Afternoon.jpg 14 Command Center basement tunnel in Hogday Afternoon.jpg 15 Command Center basement tunnel in Hogday Afternoon.jpg 16 Command Center basement tunnel in Hogday Afternoon.jpg Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle Episodes Category:Crossovers